


Half way to really friggin’ illegal

by accol



Category: American Horror Story, Dollhouse, Luther (TV), NCIS, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural crossover drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at fivesentencesmut.

_Anonymous asked: SuperVengers, Lokifer (Loki/Lucifer), comfort!sex_

They’d both lost their battles — perhaps the wars against their brothers as well — and their egos had taken a bruising.  But they could find comfort in each other, finally someone who could understand the essence and magnitude of betrayal and someone who could match power for power as they came together.  Loki’s skin took on the cool hue of arousal as Lucifer slid a finger inside and stretched him, then another and a third until the lines stood away from his skin like brands of fire and his eyes glowed red with lust.  

“Fill me,” Loki commanded, taking from Lucifer what he must to feel whole again; Lucifer giving and taking in equal measures to win back a semblance of power that had been torn from him.  A fog of their breath spread between their lips as they joined, hardness breaching hardness and perhaps rebuilding what had been broken.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Crossover: AHS/SPN. Wincest+one. Dean/Sam/Tate. The Winchesters are investigating Murder House. When they first meet Tate they don’t realize he’s dead, but they both think he’s pretty hot. bottom!Tate (bonus for DP)_

“Hey,” the kid said, leaning around the door, pressing his cheek on it and looking up at them through his long eyelashes; he looked about 18-and-a-half-way-to-really-friggin’-illegal, and Sam immediately threw his shoulders back in that ridiculous mating dance he always did. 

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped in to show everyone how this kind of thing was really done, putting one hand on the door jamb and the other on his hip as he smiled broadly, making his eyes crinkle at the corners in that way that always worked to get people’s pants off in a hurry. 

“So, I definitely think there is something freaky down the hall in the bedroom,” the kid said. “Help me take a look.”

Sam and Dean were getting schooled by an emo cub scout rentboy on the art of pick-up, and they had absolutely no problems with that, particularly when Tate took Sam in one gasping slide and then looked back over his shoulder, beckoning Dean to join in. When Tate took his orgasm, convulsing between them like an electric wire, he winked out of existence and Dean flopped onto Sam, hard cocks still thrusting against one another.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: supernatural (ruby) and the vampire diaries (damon salvatore) hard rough sex with dirty talk_

“Come on, bloodsucker.  You just gonna stand there preening or are you gonna fuck me?”

Damon’s lips curled back into a hungry smile in the moment before he leapt at Ruby, yanking her head back by a fistful of her hair and his teeth dragging red scratches across the skin of her neck.  

“That’s it, baby.  Try to break me,” she growled, tearing at his clothes until they were flesh-on-flesh.  “Fuck me until I scream.  Fuck this body until it cries,” she taunted.

He thrust into her with a ferocity that would have torn a human in two, his fingers like claws dragging her into contorted, bent positions so he could piston into her harder, faster; and still she egged him on, telling him to “make her feel his dick all the way up in her throat”… but it was when she said, “Oh, are you fucking me yet?  I can’t tell,” with a glint in her eyes that he wrapped his hands around her delicate throat and drilled into her with every ounce of his power.


	4. Chapter 4

_straddling-the-atmosphere asked: NCIS/SPN crossover - Dean/DiNozzo bonding over their love of old movie references, and classic cars._

“Steve McQueen,” Dean said, taking a long drink from his beer.

Tony whistled.  “I mean, Bullitt?  Come  on .  Now that’s one man I’d switch teams for.  Damn.”

Dean clinked his bottle against Tony’s.  “The only one?”  His eyebrow went high and he smiled as he took another drink of beer, licking his lip afterward and locking Tony’s surprised gaze.

“Oh.  Well.  I mean.  Do you mean…  Like, right now?”  Tony’s cheeks were hot, and his dick was making itself known pretty seriously in his pants.

Dean chuckled, “Have you ever seen the back seat of a Chevy Impala?  Plenty big.”


	5. Chapter 5

_crossroadprophet asked: NCIS/SPN. Dean/Tony. It started in a bar and a shared joke over classic films. It ended in the bathroom stall and with a story Tony likely wouldn’t be willing to share Monday morning_

Tony absently gripped his jaw and moved it side to side as he walked to his desk; Ziva looked him over and just  knew . 

“Nice weekend?” she smirked.

Nice… wasn’t exactly the right word for Dean Winchester; hot, maybe, or persuasive but probably not nice.  Nice implied dinner and then a hotel bed and the prospect of meeting a guy’s grandma someday; it didn’t really encompass a dive bar’s bathroom stall, and some guy’s cock down your throat.  

Tony sat down in his chair, avoiding Ziva’s look, remembering his own cock in his hand while he sucked Dean off… and it was all over a bet that Dean couldn’t quote “The Great Escape,” but it’s not like Tony really cared if he won or lost when the stakes were blowjobs. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: SPN/Dollhouse, Dean winchester and Topher Brink, Rough sex after a hunt_

“Oh,” Topher breathed, all of his air coming out in a sharp, surprised burst when Dean — that was Oscar’s name this time, Dean Winchester — pushed him into the chair face first.  Dean’s hands were smudged with dirt and smelled metallic, like gun oil, when they held the back of Topher’s neck and reached under him to undo his jeans.  

Topher bit into the headrest when Dean shoved into him, the fight of his assignment still coursing through his veins, still vivid in his temporary memories.  He pulled at Topher, yanking him up and making his back arch as their skin slapped together; Topher wondered if any of the other dolls were looking at them through the brightly lit lab window, but all he could see was their reflection — Dean’s hand’s fisting into the back of Topher’s shirt and his ass flexing as he thrust deep.  

Topher let out a strangled sound of pleasure when he came, wishing that Oscar would remember this… but he wouldn’t, not in a few minutes, he wouldn’t.  


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Luther/Supernatural crossover, Alice/Bela, sensation play_

Alice had Bela’s wrist in one hand, her grip hard and scarily unyielding as she stroked Bela’s arm slowly along the silk sheets of the bed, all the while fucking the fingers of the other deep into Bela’s wet warmth. The swishing sound of skin against fabric felt like a feather along her oversensitive nerves, a subtle vibration that went to her core and forced a whimper to threaten Bela’s usual composure. Bela began to writhe in Alice’s grasp as Alice took and took and took, giving Bela nothing but the brush of her lips and the tickle of her hair as it fell across Bela’s bare breasts in a torture. 

Suddenly, breath ran hot across Bela’s nipple, and then a cold lick; she’d go mad, beg for the hellhounds if Alice would just make her come! Slick sounds filled the room and Bela’s back arched with Alice’s thumb against her clit, her body reaching to take every touch.


End file.
